2005
]] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 28 - ''Aliens of the Deep *February 11 - Pooh's Heffalump Movie was released to positive reviews. *March 4 - The Pacifier *March 18 - Ice Princess *April 22 - A Lot Like Love (Touchstone Pictures) *April 29 - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (Touchstone Pictures) *June 10 - Howl's Moving Castle *June 22 - Herbie: Fully Loaded *July 8 - Dark Water (Touchstone Pictures) *July 29 - Sky High *August 19 - Valiant was released to negative reviews. *September 2 - Flightplan (Touchstone Pictures) *September 30 - The Greatest Game Ever Played *October 21 - Shopgirl (Touchstone Pictures) *October 23 - My Neighbor Totoro *October 25 - Tarzan (special edition release) *November 4 - Chicken Little was released to negative reviews, but is still a commercial success. *December 9 - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *December 25 - Casanova (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *August 30 - The Origin of Stitch Television Series *January 21 - American Dragon: Jake Long premieres on the Disney Channel. *March 17 - The Book of Pooh was cancelled. *March 27 - Grey's Anatomy premieres on ABC. *March 18 - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody premieres on the Disney Channel. *June 17 - The Buzz on Maggie premieres on the Disney Channel. *June 17 - The Doodlebops begins airing on Playhouse Disney and PB&J Otter is cancelled. *June 20 - Breakfast with Bear begins airing on Playhouse Disney and Out of the Box is cancelled. *Family to Toon Disney as ABC Family ends its partnership with Jetix. *August 26 - A.T.O.M. premieres on Jetix. *September 19 - Get Ed premieres on Jetix. *September 27 - Commander in Chief premieres on ABC. *October 9 - Little Einsteins begins airing on Playhouse Disney. *November 14 - Season 2 of Higglytown Heroes premieres on Playhouse Disney. Movies *April 8 - Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *May 20 - The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *August 19 - The Proud Family Movie Video games *July 26 - Kim Possible 3: Team Possible for Game Boy Advance *September 20 - Cinderella: Magical Dreams for Game Boy Advance *December 22 - Kingdom Hearts II is released for PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3 Magazines *''Disney Magazine'' ends its 40-year run. Books *June 28- Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief *August 29 - The Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark Theme park happenings *January 20 - Disney's River Country was confirmed to be closed permanently. *February 13 - A 77-year-old woman dies after riding Pirates of the Caribbean at the Magic Kingdom. *February 26 - Cinderella's Surprise Celebration had its final performances at the Magic Kingdom *March 17 - The Florida Version of Cinderellabration premiered at the Magic Kingdom *April 9 - Space Mountain: Mission 2 opens at Disneyland Paris. *May 5 - Disneyland begins its 50th Anniversary celebration. Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, Remember... Dreams Come True, Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and The Happiest Faces on Earth officially debut at Disneyland. Block Party Bash officially debuts at Disney's California Adventure. Cinderellabration officially debuts at the Magic Kingdom. Soarin' officially opens at Epcot. Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show officially opens at the Disney-MGM Studios. Wishes officially debuts at Disneyland Paris. *June 29 - 25 guests are injured on California Screamin' at Disney's California Adventure. *July 15 - Space Mountain reopens at Disneyland after a two-year rehab. *July 21 - Raging Spirits opens at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 12 - The Hong Kong Disneyland Resort on Lantau Island, Hong Kong opens to the public, becoming the fifth Disney Resort destination to open and the third international one to open. Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 11 - Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 1: Starring Mickey, Volume 2: Starring Donald, Volume 3: Starring Goofy, and Volume 4: Starring Chip n` Dale *February 15 - Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (Miramax Films) *March 1 - Bambi: Platinum Edition *March 15 - The Incredibles '' and We Are Family A Musical Message For All'' (USA) *March 22 - JoJo's Circus: Animal a Go Go and JoJo's Circus: Take a Bow *April 26 - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou and Beaches: Special Edition *May 3 - Pocahontas: 10th Anniversary Edition and National Treasure *May 10 - Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *May 24 - Pooh's Heffalump Movie *May 31 - Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 5: Extreme Sports Fun, Volume 6: Extreme Music Fun, and Volume 7: Extreme Adventure Fun, The Parent Trap: Special Double Trouble Edition, and Get a Clue The Parent Trap / The Parent Trap II: 2-Movie Collection *June 7 - Father of the Bride: 15th Anniversary Edition, Early to Bed, Early to Rise, Storytelling with Bear, Sense-Sational! and Visiting the Doctor with Bear ''and ''Home Improvement: The Complete Second Season (Touchstone Television) *June 28 - The Pacifier and Cadet Kelly *July 19 - Ice Princess *August 9 - The Muppet Show: Season One and The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *August 23 - Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure, and Boy Meets World: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *August 30 - Pretty Woman: 15th Anniversary Special Edition *September 6 - Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition and Lost: The Complete First Season (Touchstone Television) *September 13 - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *September 13 - Halloweentown High and Halloweentown and Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge *September 27 - Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Volume 8: Holiday Celebration with Mickey & Pals and Volume 9: Classic Holiday Stories *October 4 - Cinderella: Platinum Edition *October 11 - BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows (Miramax Films) *October 18 - Tarzan: Special Edition and The Emperor's New Groove: New Groove Edition *October 25 - Herbie: Fully Loaded *November 1 - "A Very Playhouse Disney Holiday" *November 8 - DuckTales: Volume 1 and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 1 *November 22 - Home Improvement: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *November 29 - Sky High, The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Christmas Carol, and Muppet Treasure Island *December 6 - The Proud Family Movie, Gargoyles Season 2 Part 1, and That's So Raven: Raven's House Party *December 13 - Valiant *December 27 - Toy Story 2: Special Edition Direct-to-video releases *January 18 - The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves: Special Editions *February 1 - Mulan II (United States) *February 22 - Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, Porco Rosso and The Cat Returns *March 22 - Disney Learning Adventures: Mickey's Reading & Math Fun *June 14 - Tarzan II *August 16 - Pom Poko and My Neighbors the Yamadas *August 30 - Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *September 6 - Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party *September 13 - Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *September 27 - Disney Sing Along Songs (4 DVDs) *December 13 - Kronk's New Groove People Births *February 8 - Katie Silverman (teen actress) *February 15 - Nicolas Bechtel (actor) *March 26 - Ella Anderson (child actress) *April 10 - Livvy Stubenrauch (actress) *May 13 - Ava Acres (actress) *July 12 - Issac Brown (actor) *July 25 - Pierce Gagnon (child actor) *September 30 - Nathan Arenas (child actor) Deaths *January 15 - Dan Lee (animator) *January 15 - Ruth Warrick (singer, actress and political activist) *January 28 - Daniel Branca (Argentine comic artist) *January 29 - Ron Feinberg (voice actor) *April 13 - Salvatore Camarata (composer, arranger and trumpeter) *April 23 - John Mills (actor) *April 23 - Romano Scarpa (Italian cartoonist) *May 6 - Joe Grant (writer and artist) *May 17 - Frank Gorshin (actor and comedian) *May 21 - Howard Morris (actor and director) *May 22 - Thurl Ravenscroft (voice actor) *June 14 - Robie Lester (actress and singer) *June 24 - Paul Winchell (voice actor) *June 25 - John Fiedler (voice actor) *July 4 - Bryan Coleman (British film and television actor) *July 11 - Frances Langford (singer and entertainer) *August 2 - Loulie Jean Norman (famous coloratura soprano) *August 16 - Joe Ranft (animator) *September 25 - Don Adams (actor, comedian and director) *September 26 - Jerry Juhl (Muppet writer) *October 2 - Hamilton Camp (singer, songwriter, actor and voice actor) *October 2 - Nipsey Russell (comedian) *November 14 - Margie Gay (actress) *November 24 - Pat Morita (actor) *November 28 - Card Walker (Disney executive) *December 10 - Richard Pryor (stand-up comedian, actor, social critic, writer and Master of Ceremonies) *December 22 - Aurora Miranda (Brazilian entertainer) Music * May 17 - Best of the Muppets * June 28 - Bear in the Big Blue House: Greatest Hits * October 11 - Playhouse Disney: Imagine and Learn with Music * November 22 - The Muppet Christmas Carol: Special Edition Soundtrack * December 20 - JoJo's Circus: Songs from Under the Big Top! Other *May 8 - The Disney Wiki is born. *December 25 - Modern Marvels airs the episode Walt Disney World on the History Channel. Character debuts * February 11 - Lumpy * June 17 - Deedee, Rooney, Moe, Bus Driver Bob, Mudge, Mr. Moosehead * December 22 - Roxas 2005